


Эти волки кричат о мальчике

by hivershin



Category: Loqiemean (Musician) RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Локи после концерта #ябудупетьсвоюмузыку.
Relationships: Loqiemean/Oxxxymiron
Kudos: 7





	Эти волки кричат о мальчике

**Author's Note:**

> Все события и герои вымышлены. Любые совпадения с реальными личностями случайны.

— Серийный убийца Уильям Палмер, когда палач накинул ему петлю на шею, спросил: «Вы уверены, что это безопасно?», — мрачно произносят с заднего сиденья, пахнущего телячьей кожей, маслом и едва уловимо — Пашкиным «Фаренгейтом». — Ты уверен, что надо так рваться? Мы, бля, так только в морг успеем…

— Что за висельный юмор, Паш, — Локи не отрывает глаз от дороги.

Он ведёт машину по знобкой, забитой пробками бесснежной Москве так же, как читает треки, трахается или удирает от страстных хейтерков — чересчур быстро и с дикарским остервенением. Воцаряется похоронное молчание: Паша и пацаны уверились, что живыми Локи до «Главклуба» их не доставит, и теперь печально прощались с жизнями. Пора бы привыкнуть к тому, что Локи упрям, — и даже московские пробки и штрафы его не остановят. Они опаздывают. А на этот концерт опаздывать нельзя. Локи бьёт по клаксону, давит педаль в пол, — и внедорожник рвётся вперед, будто спущенный с цепи пёс, а сзади обречённо пристёгиваются.

Сначала всё идёт неплохо.

Они успели как раз к началу, ещё полюбовались на очередь мёрзнущих людей и журналистов (в воздухе разливалось предвкушение и запах пирожков из ближайшей булочной, куда бегали греться) и спокойно прошли внутрь — в список в последний момент их воткнула Женька, от души выматерив. Локи кивнул кому-то своих смутно знакомых техников, которые возились с оборудованием, и потащился в третью гримёрку, подальше от толпы — выпить пивка и ждать. Немного болела голова, но Локи не обращал особого внимания на изредка накатывающую боль, такое бывало, когда на улице был мороз. Сосуды или какая-то такая хуйня. Немного прихватывало живот — словно огромная ладонь изредка деликатно сжимала что-то внутри Локи. Локи морщился, сердито пил пиво и с упрёком поминал ту самую булочную, которая сманила и его. Но приехать надо было. Обязательно, ведь…

— Мирон зовёт на сцену, — говорят ему, и Локи кивает. Собираются все. Иначе и быть не может, когда зовёт Мирон.

На сцене хорошо. Привычно и радостно. И, конечно, Мирон... на секунду ловит взгляд Локи, и всё тело Локи словно звенит. От ликования. От головокружительной радости за него, от счастья, что он смог сделать, кого собрать на этой сцене; Мирон создал сегодня то, чего раньше не было. Отсюда плохо видно, но у Мирона как будто расслабленное, довольное лицо, он счастлив. Локи пробирается к нему, чтобы — _и вот тогда и начинается_.

Волна адреналина медленно прокатывается от затылка до самых щиколоток, чудовищной силой пытаясь выгнуть позвоночник — разгоряченные мышцы застывают. Локи замирает с той же улыбкой на морде и замолкает — откроет рот сейчас и моментально заблюет всю сцену: кишки лезут к горлу. Негнущимися пальцами оттягивает воротник, но это предсказуемо не помогает и Локи задыхается. Воздух такой липко-влажный, что ощущается прикосновением потной руки, яички поджимаются к животу, кожа в паху кажется натянутой, уязвимой под царапающим хлопком «боксеров», в подреберье что-то трепыхается, будто живое, пойманное; Локи знобит, температура, наверное, подскакивает до сорока, а в солнечном сплетении холодком бьёт, и терпеть нет никакой возможности, ещё немного, и Локи понесет. Запрокинутые лица сливаются в белую змею, которая душит его за горло, выдавливает воздух из грудной клетки. Локи сухо коротко дышит, беззвучно лает; натягивает футболку ниже, наступает на чью-то ногу, но не может даже языком пошевелить, чтобы пробурчать извинение. Вокруг него мгновенно образуется кольцо пустоты, разливается статическое электричество, искрящее почти видимо. Локи чувствует. Там, где он, атмосфера — тоньше, кислород стремительно улетучивается. Каждое движение может его выдать: Локи — неудачливый фокусник, который пытается вытащить кролика из шляпы, а белое ухо вот-вот предательски высунется из рукава.

Дело куда хуже, чем он думал. Совсем херово, как мудро сказала бы Маша. Соматическая испарина выступает на лбу. Сцену под ногами потряхивает, как от землетрясения. Даже спина ноет, будто от души саданули по почкам. Локи уже не может сбежать домой, замереть в бессмысленном вегетативном оцепенении, анабиозе, до ломоты в суставах нажимая на кнопки джойстика перед мерцающим телевизором, кроша в труху человеков на экране. _И у нарисованных было больше преимуществ перед Локи:_ он же не знал, что его выкинет так сильно и именно сейчас.

Мирон что-то говорит Жигану, проталкиваясь чуть ближе к Локи. Это он зря. Потому что теперь Локи его не только видит, но и _чует_.

Локи совсем сдвинулся на Мироне. Наверное, мог бы защитить диплом «Обсессия профессионального параноика» только на том, как на Мирона смотрят другие — и как он иногда смотрит в ответ. Локи готов делить сцену с этой устаревшей музыкой, потому что она нравится Мирону (он сентиментален), но делить Мирона с этими призраками прошлого, для которых «еврей» и «пидорас» сиречь синонимы, но которые преданно толпятся вокруг, трогая его за спину, проводя пальцами по рукам, по завиткам влажно поблескивающих чернил, раздувая ноздри, когда Мирон отворачивает голову и его мокрая от пота от шея в прямой их досягаемости, — Локи не хочет. Локи не может. Воздух, напоенный Мироном, роет ему могилу, «там не тесно».

Жиган довольно посапывает. Нравится ему суматошный, покрасневший и мокрый Мирон (так и хочется сказать, «взъерошенный); он оценивает нервную линию шеи, переходящую в острое плечо; вздрогнувшее в вырезе майки чистое горло, — словно пузатый заводчик выбирает себе племенную лошадь.

Локи задаётся вопросом: а как Мирон намерен охладить пыл этого парня, если вдруг Жиган слишком заведётся? Локи ничуть не переживает, ни на секунду… Но на секунду. На секунду он думает о Мироне Фёдорове на коленях засранного туалета «Главклуба», о Мироне Фёдорове, который дёргает кадыком на шее, сглатывая, и прижимает ладонь к покрасневшему рту. Никто потом не скажет, что Мирон не вкладывает в дело своей жизни душу и сердце. Что отсосать чей-то хуй рядом с правосудием, справедливостью, свободой для Хаски и участием в фильме Жигана? Блядь, да Мирон ему и поцеловать себя позволит, хули нет.

Локи сжимает челюсти так, что напрягаются желваки: у Мирона нет никакого понятия личного пространства. Но дело не в физическом притяжении тел, хотя Мирон и правда любит прикасаться к людям, любит, когда обнимают и трогают, будто наполняется энергией от чужих рук, — нет.

Локи наблюдает за тем, как Мирон общается с людьми. С Женей, с Ильёй, с Васей, с кассиршей в «Макдональдсе» или с тем, кто за глаза поливает его дерьмом, а при встрече краснеет от стыда, — и раздумывает над тем, что Мирон, возможно, и сам не осознаёт, что делает, располагая к себе людей, вопросом, улыбкой, участливым замечанием. В некоторых случаях ему достаточно пожать плечами и отвернуться, чтобы хейтер залился краской и смотрел уже совершенно щенячьим взглядом. Локи почти такой же. Один из тех свирепых крошечных терьерчиков: можете вышвыривать их пинками, сколько душе вздумается, но однажды вы бросите взгляд вниз и увидите, как собачьи клыки уже вцепились в лодыжку до кости. Локи не отцепится.

Мирон что-то говорит Жигану, смеётся так, что Локи видит его белоснежные зубы и остренький розовый язычок...

_Когда они только встретились лично, благополучно напившись в общей тусовке, то как-то сразу отделились от веселого вихря, сели на затуманенной от дыма кухне, где хоть топор вешай, и начали болтать, будто старые друзья. Знаменитые пьяные кухонные разговоры «порой меж волком и собакой». Локи их запомнил. Как и Мирон, разговоры были странные. Про девок, политику, бухло, литературу, но и про звёздное небо над головой и моральный закон в нас; про спартанского мальчика с лисенком, _лиса, лисичка, ну что ты будешь делать..._ , который рвал ему кишки, а мальчик терпел. «— Это в вашей природе, терпеть, нацепив на морды улыбки "я тут самый главный", — сказал Мирон, яростно моргая (покрасневшие глаза слезились от дыма). — А нахуя? Почему нельзя попросить о помощи, когда она нужна?»_

_Он забрался в пухлую куртку, спасаясь от холода, поджал под тощую джинсовую задницу одну замерзшую ногу (февраль, по полу немилосердно дуло). Вокруг другой, мерно раскачивающейся в воздухе, заплеталась с мурлыканьем хозяйская кошка. Локи грыз сигаретный фильтр, кивал, как китайский болванчик, и уже понимал, что попал, попал, совсем попал, пропал даже, и что делать-то теперь? Терпи, пока грызет изнутри, любуйся украдкой._

К злорадной личной радости Локи Мирон сбрасывает руку Жигана, улыбается этой ебучей улыбкой «я лучше всех вас», но делает шаг, два назад, к Локи.

Сначала Локи не понимает, что происходит, а потом Мирон тыкает его в плечо. Локи смотрит на его губы, складывающие слова, на его пухлые, красиво очерченные губы, и ничего не слышит. Голос перекрывается музыкой и током крови в шах, биением пульса. Окружающий мир сужается, зрение становится туннельным, в ушах звенят молоточки. Скоро Локи потеряет сознание, но не упадёт в обморок, нет. Это было бы слишком просто, скоро автоконтроль полетит в ебеня, останется только инстинкт. _Мирон_. И посторонние, которые стоят между ним и Мироном.

Они пахнут незнакомо, иногда неприятно, иногда — терпимо. Но Мирон… Мирон благоухает.

Мирон берет его за запястье и ведёт за собой, сквозь толпу на сцене, стараясь обойти её сзади, чтобы его хватка на Локи не так бросалась в глаза, пропуская кого-то вперёд, мимо обнимающихся девочек, Жени, и, кажется, Веры. Здесь, наконец, шум сцены становится приятным гудением, почти выносимым сейчас. Сердце бьётся о ребра, словно сумасшедший о белые стены палаты, а Локи тащится за Мироном на расстоянии туго натянутого невидимого поводка. Даже запах его пота, смешанного с одеколоном, повисающий в воздухе, разрядом молнии проходит сквозь несчастное, тоскующее, изнемогающее от безумия тело.

Локи снова может дышать полной грудью. Запах — сладкий, свежий, чистый, как первый снег на побережье, где-нибудь далеко, как осеннее яблоко, только что сорванное с ветки. Локи собой не владеет. Локи владеет Миро, склоняй как хочешь, и его тонкие пальчики, сильные, горячие, будто полоса разлитого по запястью металла; поглаживающие Локи едва заметно, _тихо, тихо_. Локи колотит так, что замечает даже Данька, поворачивает кудрявую голову, словно флюгер за ветром, следуя за дуновением запаха Мирона, за влажной детской ямкой под затылком, за майкой, которая обтянула его худую спину, и, конечно, за Локи, Заварившем Всю Кашу, но замысловатый механизм работы, пущенный в движение, не останавливается ни на секунду. Все, как видит Локи, занимаются тем, чем должны. И занимаются безукоризненно, пусть и посматривают удивлённо: какого хрена две звёздочки забыли здесь, пока на сцене ещё орут? Но не задают вопросов, только пялятся на Локи украдкой — _Локи не трогает людей без необходимости, этому их учат ещё в школе. Очень странно это всё, не находите?  
_  
У них строгие лица, строгие взгляды. Губи неодобрительно сжаты до бескровных порезов.

Локи похуй на их неодобрение. Локи идёт за Мироном, пёс, взявший след, Минотавр, убивший всех, и выходящий за путеводной нитью к Ариадне, которая с надеждой ждёт своего героя, а получит — чудовище, и как же она пожалеет, если… если — он не успевает додумать, что, когда Мирон разворачивается буквально нос к носу с Локи и:

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает устало.

_Да хоть просто поглазеть на тебя. Нервно моргающего и облизывающего нижнюю губу, и без того обветренную, вон, кожа этак совсем истончится. Не надо. Больно же тебе будет. Пусть лучше мне будет._

Этого всего Локи не говорит: нежность между двумя людьми не выразить вслух никакими словами. Локи не может ответить. Не может и всё. Локи надеялся, что успеет вырваться с выступления, чтобы приползти в съёмную квартиру, превращённую биологией Локи из уютного гнездышка в бессмысленную порнокабинку; успеет вызвать к себе через чат в телеграме живородящую тварь, вялотекущую гурию, которая с заученной внимательностью позаботилась бы о нём. Двадцать минут назад, он, пожалуй, ещё мог убраться, зажмурившись, переждать, пересидеть, перебороть, а сейчас нет. Уже нельзя. Но по скачкам его пульса Мирон тоже это понимает.

Локи тяжело ступает вперёд, прижимая Мирона к стене. Даже здесь, за сценой, свет слишком яркий, падает вниз ощутимыми блоками цвета; тени, напротив, засасывающе чёрные. Мир бледнеет, но прибавляет в контрастности. Вопли толпы доносятся и сюда. Мирон обжигает ледяными глазами: под его взглядом Локи совершенно гол; иллюстрация в анатомическом атласе. Алые дуги непристойно обнажённых мышц, сухой каркас рёбер, вполне буквальный сердечный трепет. У Локи сейчас больные, бешеные глаза, красные пятна по всей морде, пузырьки слюны в уголках рта. Пальцы сжимаются — и силищи в Локи, не описать, стальной прут может погнуть. Многотысячная дикость всех таких, как он, до поры удачно замаскированная манерами, образованием, воспитанием, выступает вперед, и Мирон насмешливо принимает её, никогда не боявшийся Локи. Единственный никогда не боявшийся:

— Долбоёб ты.

Серыми ангельскими глазами он следит за биением пульса на запястье Локи, цокает языком.

— А если бы ты сорвался на сцене?

Мирон считает удары, хмурится и хлопает ресницами. Его узкое тело со всех сторон облепил мокрый насквозь чёрный хлопок, и Локи приоткрывает рот, вдыхая сухой, царапающий горло воздух: уткнуться бы в эту влажную подмышку, вдохнуть запах, поцеловать шёрстку там же…

— Плохо будет, — спокойно констатирует Мирон.

Как будто Локи не мог сказать ему это сам. Как будто это не видно по крупной непроходящей дрожи, которая очередями прошивает его тело.

— Ой, п-простите… — сзади подают голос, едва не наткнувшись на Локи, который только поводит плечами. Ни на секунду он не отрывает взгляда от Мирона, словно примагниченный. В силу определенных цепей ДНК Локи должен всё контролировать, охотиться, нападать. Локи всю жизнь стремился к этому. С Машей, и теперь вот ... с Мироном. Как же тонок налет цивилизации на них: глоток запаха и Локи готов убить. Любого, кто встанет между ним и Мироном. Любую.

— Я устал, — роняет Мирон в сторону. Его пальцы сильнее сжимают запястье Локи, словно он смог бы удержать Локи, если бы тот сорвался; смешно. — Третья гримерка сейчас кажется очень заманчивой, мы немного передохнём там. Закончите без нас?

— Ты человек или ты животное? — тихо добавляет Мирон, безмятежно улыбаясь кому-то за плечом Локи. — Вспоминай, кто ты такой. Контролируй себя.

Да, Локи виноват. Он действует не по протоколу о безопасности для таких, как он ( _от таких_ как он), эскалирует проблему, но Мирон знал, что с ним будет тяжело, потому и тянул перед подписанием на БМ так долго, перепроверял, сомневался и уговаривал себя — и _Капри_. Был же ещё Капри, — Локи беспомощно цепляется за спасительную мысль.

_Холодный ветер. Волны накатывали берег, отшатывались от полосы прибоя и оставляли за собой шлейф белой пены. Соль на ресницах. Ресницы светлые, а кончики становились совсем белые. Осыпающийся в плоское море пирс, погибающий с достоинством; уложенные в гальку пляжа тела, опрокинутые вечерние тени. Пылающий, как апельсин, залив._

_Капри ночью. Растянутая полоса дождливой улицы. Старые рекламные листки и афиши отклеивались с мокрых кирпичных стен. По асфальту мягко шуршал автобус, который вёз их в гостиницу, на деле — домой. Там у них была узкая спаленка со скрипучей от напряжения кроватью, комната с видом, _camera con vista_ , но всё, на что хотел смотреть Локи, лежало в постели. Радовалось его рукам и стонало так, что тряслись стёкла в частом оконном переплёте._

_Не думай об этом. Не смей. Не выходи из этой маленькой комнаты, не совершай ошибку, не вытаскивай это драгоценное воспоминание почём зря. Только по особым поводам, чтобы продержаться еще один день. Не думай о Капри. Не думай о белом кролике. Белом барашке. Пенном барашке на побережье..._

В Италии Мирон проверял его, осматривал, оценивал и примеривался. Даже когда они трахались, Локи ощущал его проницательный взгляд, подмечающий детали, — словно было два Мирона, один, разгоряченный, подмахивающий Локи, скулящий от члена Локи внутри себя (конечно, с презервативом), и второй — Мирон-наблюдатель, раздумывающий, брать или не брать Локи.

Взял. Снизошел. Сожалеет ли теперь?

***

В гримёрке Мирон сначала щёлкает дверным замком, потом падает на кушетку. Локи тоже не может стоять. Ноги подгибаются от слабости, и он опускается на колени. Локи в состоянии порвать жестяной лист двумя пальцами, ну а сейчас он валится от дуновения ветра. Повезло же выиграть в генетическую лотерею.

Перед его лицом мерно покачивается мужской кроссовок с небрежно завязанным шнурком. Туда-сюда, будто маятник. Вторая нога поджата под себя, а обладатель кроссовок в упор рассматривает Локи. Локи приподнимает ладонь и придерживает тоненькую щиколотку под джинсами. Нога перестает раскачиваться, но пальцы Локи не убирает.

— Ты можешь уйти? — с прохладным любопытством спрашивает Мирон. — Работа всё так же твоя, завтра мы не вспомним об этом случае. Даю слово.

Вопрос возникает словно из ниоткуда. Ловит Локи, как медвежий капкан, острые зубья, обещающие пару-тройку вспоротых артерий, стоит Локи только пошевелиться. В голосе Мирона даже нет гнева, лишь лёгкая досада, словно Локи разочаровал его далеко не в первый раз. И от этого холодного вопроса все становится гораздо хуже чем было. Вот сейчас, оказывается, действительно херово.

Мирон наклоняется и легонько бьет его щеке, привлекая внимание. Как всегда, ему похуй, на что способен Локи, но в противовес пощёчине глаза больше не злые — ясные, полные приятной Локи тревоги.

А потом Мирон его целует.

Локи не может не сравнить поцелуй со своей фантазией, с итальянской реальностью, как он её помнит: солёная вода, щетина на подбородке, горячие губы. А потом мысли исчезают. Для мыслей нет места. Есть только рот Мирона. Обжигающий, влажный, приоткрытый, _его_. Мирон целуется так же, как Локи трахается или читает треки: с дикарским остервенением, не заботясь о возможных последствиях. Локи отвечает ему тем же, встречает дрожь его возбуждения собой, посасывает его нижнюю губу, ловит слабый горловый стон.

Мирон ловко высвобождается. Локи чуть зубами не щёлкает в воздухе, но поздно.

— Немного приспустим давление, да, Рома? — бархатным голосом мурлычет Мирон, бесстрашно раскидываясь на кушетке, рука рассеянно ласкает вставший возбужденный сосок сквозь хлопок футболки. Локи наклоняется вперёд, открытым ртом втягивает в себя весь этот нежный запах, который источает Мирон, непередаваемый запах тела, чистоты, жизни и отключается.

Ей-богу, он отключается.

***

Он приходит в себя, но ничего не меняется — Мирон так же лениво сидит на кушетке. Разве что он успевает раздеться, оставив на себе только майку. Голень, покрытая мягкими волосками, прижимается к уху Локи. Пятку второй ноги Мирон нагло, удобно устроил в уютном ямке над ключицей Локи.

Ниже кромки футболки он обнажен. Локи видит тонкий, словно чуть пожёванный след от резинки белья на впалом животе, узкий клинышек паха. Сладкую, плотную тень между его бёдер. Белую кожу и чёрный подол майки, шокирующе тёмный на контрасте со светлым. Дешёвая лампа дневного освещения на стене подсвечивает силуэт Мирона сзади; только касаясь его, свет становился медовым, превращая его в икону, к которой приникают и молятся.

Локи мокрый, как девочка-подросток перед своим первым настоящем танцем с мальчиком: пот выступает на лбу, шее, собирается в крупные капли, неохотно падающие вниз. Звук, которые они производят, падая на вытертый коврик гримёрки, приглушённый и влажный, — единственный, на котором Локи может сосредоточиться.

— Ну прямо алтарный мальчик, впервые заглянувший монашке под подрясник, — произносит Мирон откуда-то сверху.

— Не надоело тебе обращаться со мной, как с собакой? — хрипит Локи. — Мирон. Мирон?

Мирон, ну как же так. Локи ищет предлог, только чтобы назвать его по имени, взвесить во рту ласково-колкое имя, сильное имя, красивое имя, не осмеливается поднять взгляд выше белейшего живота и футболки, «задирай подол, королева». Мирон прижимает ступню к виску Локи, поглаживает встрёпанные волосы большим пальцем, мягко. Но без сомнений, он может и пнуть Локи, если захочет. Локи и сам хочет того же — хоть какого-нибудь внимания. Локи хочет, чтобы Мирон применил силу. Вжал рожей в этот пол, в этот пыльный вытертый ковёр, если надо, Локи будет грызть её. Кричать, умолять, что захочешь.

Локи возьмёт всё, что ему дадут, любое внимание, ведь это должно быть чем-то, обязано быть чем-то, _пожалуйста_ , пусть это будет чем-то. Локи украдкой вытирает ладони о джинсы и старается дышать через рот, но не помогает. Локи смотрит вниз, строго вниз, но и это тоже не помогает. Он слышит запах Мирона даже сквозь собственный пот и табачный душок переполненной пепельницы. Даже с опущенными глазами он ощущает, что Мирон придвигается ближе, но не позволяет себе шевельнуться. Он хорошо выполняет приказы кроме тех случаев, когда не в состоянии их выполнить. Локи слышит улыбку в голосе Мирона, когда он, наконец, снова заговаривает.

 _Его рот_. Локи смотрит вниз, зажмуривается для верности, но всё равно видит его рот. _Розовый язык, розовые губы_. Локи хочет…

— А разве ты не собака?

Локи продолжает пялиться вниз:

— Но я _твоя_ собака?

Мокрые пятнышки на ковре сливаются в тёмные разводы, рассказывая историю, которую поймут только они с Мироном.

Клуб хороший. Люди на износ работали эти два дня ради концерта. Надо будет заплатить, чтобы гримёрку вычистили после Локи. Особенно если Мирон сейчас оттолкнёт его, уйдёт, напоследок подразнив белой кожей, не тронутой ни пальцами, ни зубами Локи, и оставит его наедине с собственным безумным отчаянием.

В глаз бьётся настойчивый блик, Локи смаргивает и скашивает глаза влево. На низком кофейном столике рядом с батареей захватанных бутылок минералки — обручальное кольцо… Локи на пробу двигает кистью и осознаёт потерю. Его обручальное кольцо, которое после развода он продолжал носить, с мрачным удовольствием мазохиста напоминая себе, как именно похерил всё, что только начинало расцветать у них с Машей. Мирон, должно быть, снял его, когда Локи отключился. Чтобы это могло значить?

Неужели?

(Не зря же он разделся, сам подумай, он бы не стал только дразнить тебя, он знает, что ты опасен, знает, _что_ ты)

Локи в забывчивости на мгновение поднимает голову, чтобы с безумной надеждой взглянуть на Мирона, но тут же награждается лёгким толчком в висок, и не может сдержать тихое рычание удовольствия, которое рвётся изнутри. Какое же это наслаждение — позволять другому творить с собой то, чего ты жаждешь.

— Ты такая псина, Рома, — Мирон убирает ногу, и Локи чуть ли не скулит. Ему необходимо касаться Мирона. Пусть хотя бы так. Он сдерживается из последних сил, неужели Мирон не понимает? Потом будет слишком поздно.

Локи слышит шорох, с которым голая задница Мирона проезжает по вытертой обивке кушетки (и от которого мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника), чувствует одеколон, холодный и острый, ещё до того, как Мирон наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Ты будешь не первым псом, которого я приручил. Веришь мне?

Может быть, если бы Локи был смелее, если бы втрахал Мирона тогда грубо, не спрашивая разрешения — был бы решительным и безжалостным — может быть, он был бы полезнее? Может, Мирону нужна именно твёрдая рука…

Локи дёргает головой.

Если это и правда так, то Локи не знает такого Мирона. Его Мирон — независимый и сильный. Вот и сейчас Мирон наверняка смакует зрелище коленопреклонённого Локи, следит за биением жилки на шее, приливающей к лицу крови. Локи оставляет свои метки укусами. Мирон предпочитает, чтобы о него (за него) бились до смерти, как о морские скалы, так, что потом если и соберёшь себя, то только по кускам, потеряв самую важную половину.

Локи готов.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Заблудился, что ли? — ещё раз спрашивает Мирон прямо, уже без улыбки.

Локи отвечает правдиво, задирая подбородок:

— Этот концерт много для тебя значил, а я хотел поддержать тебя. И всех нас, потому что это пиздец, хотя Хаски с его Донбассом сделал хуйню какую-то, но не в нём дело, а…

Мирон смаргивает. Он так близко, что Локи может рассмотреть прозрачный кружок линзы в его глазах, серьёзных и тёмных сейчас. Локи торопливо добавляет:

— Тебя я тоже хотел увидеть, но всё-таки протест был важнее. А я не знал, что меня так ёбнёт, Мироныч, правда, я бы ни за что не приехал, если бы понял, никогда бы не саботировал твой концерт. Я высчитал, у меня по календарю было время, но триггернуло, нахуй.

Мирон откидывается назад и замирает. На секунду в глазах мелькает что-то странное, кажется, но через мгновение Мирон уже снова совершенно владеет собой — было ли это мгновение или привиделось? Лицо равнодушное, странная маска: туго натянутая на скулах кожа, синева под глазами, ямочки на висках; на левом бьётся жилка.

Локи подползает ближе (колени чуть хрустят) и трётся щекой о его голень. Единственное, что он не сможет вынести, — это сепарацию от Мирона.

— Мирон…

— Чего ты ждёшь тогда? — роняет Мирон. Его глаза закрыты, но голос снова стал голосом прежнего Мирона, чуть насмешливым и тёплым. — Действуй, ковбой.

***

Локи как никто знает, что лучший способ распалить Мирона — это начать сверху.

Он задирает майку Мирона, и даже удар статическим электричеством кажется благодатью. Локи целует соски, трется о нежные мягкие волоски на груди, — когда придёт время, у Мирона пойдёт молоко, не много, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Локи ещё больше потерял голову. Локи накрывает плоские грудки ладонями, обнимает губами тугой сосок, лениво посасывает, и ощущение приводит его в восторг. Мирон над ним, сверху, из божественных высот, мягко выдыхает в воздух. Локи на ощупь находит его полуоткрытые губы и скользит пальцами внутрь. Если он пока не может выебать Мирона, то трахнет его рот, чувствуя нежный язык, интимную теплоту и влагу, покалывание зубов, ребристость нёба подушечкой большого пальца; недалеко, чтобы Мирона не стошнило (в Италии один раз случилось, Локи было похуй, но у полыхающего до ушей Мирона тут же пропало всякое желание), и кайфует так, как будто всех половина нервных окончаний тела сейчас перенеслись в руку. Мирон игриво проходится языком по фалангам, щедро смачивая слюной, собой, то есть.

Локи отрывается от мокрых сосков и рассматривает его породистое лицо во все глаза, жадно, словно не может налюбоваться В первый раз за этот вечер Локи даёт себе волю, потому что сейчас этот человек принадлежит ему, насколько вообще Мирон может кому-то принадлежать.

Шокк ведь до сих пор по нему сохнет — думает Локи с жалостью, — пишет свои завуалированные сказочки, на каких в детском саду объясняют различия между полами «смотри, Рома, ты — медвежонок. Нет? Ты волчонок? Хочешь быть волчонком? Может, пёсиком? Волчки дикие, волчки злые. А это Мирон, и он маленькая лисичка, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, заметим в скобках, для взрослых, которые читают эту сказку… Что? Хочешь быть драконом, Мирон? Нет, тебе выбирать нельзя», — и чахнет где-то заграницей. Мирон умеет вытягивать душу, силы, — не делая ровным счётом ничего плохого.

Мирон ведь не злой. Только иногда слишком уж равнодушный.

Большим пальцем Локи гладит его по скуле. Локи бы съел его целиком, свою маленькую Красную Шапочку, лисичку, которая неосмотрительно забралась в лес и позволила волку делать всё, что тот захочет. Мирон закатывает глаза, но послушно подставляется, будто Локи не граната с выдернутой чекой, Локи — не из тех самых, которых прославляют в треках, про которых баттлят с уважением и завистью, которыми хотят быть все мальчики и девочки, начиная лет с трёх, думая, что быть таким же, как Локи и ему подобные — это быть хозяином мира, а вовсе не тем, кто готов униженно мести хвостом или убивать, лгать, идти на крайние меры, на всё, что позволит им в нужным момент воткнуть член в тёплую податливую дырку и не сойти с ума от серотониновой бури в мозгу. Перспектива «без-Мирона» наполняет Локи чёрным, шевелящимся, отрезвляющим ужасом. Без Мирона жизни нет.

 _Она, конечно, есть_ , — возразит Дима Шокк. — _И без Мирона её нет_ , — согласится он следом.

Локи ещё раз сжимает тугой сосок и снова опускается на колени, перехватывает ступню Мирона, прижимается к ней языком, лижет свод, прикасается губами к каждому маленькому пальцу. Пятернёй обхватывает лодыжку. Локи способен в порошок стереть хрупкие косточки, если сожмёт покрепче (силы начинают возвращаться), но он только нежно прикасается губами, кончиком носа и идёт выше, дурея от аромата: поцелуями, короткими и горячими, как автоматная очередь; вдоль колена, дальше, исступленно вылизывая бедра. Здесь Мирон уже мокрый, от пота, от смазки, которая начала подтекать из его… Локи едва осмеливается посмотреть выше, на маленькие разведённые ягодицы и чуть пульсирующее отверстие, почти касаясь его губами; на бесстыдно выставленный под взгляд Локи член Мирона, _больше, чем у Локи_ : головка уже видимо поблескивает от выступившей влаги, но Локи не прикоснётся к нему — пока.

Локи дышит полной грудью, жадно втягивает в себя спёртый воздух гримерки, напоённый запахом Мирона, захлёбывается им. Тонкий, нежный аромат его паха густеет, становится насыщенным, почти роскошным. Больное с рождения, умирающее от желания тело Локи получает ещё глоточек жизни, как пропасть безумия постепенно исчезает. Локи всегда обожал лизать — что может быть лучше, чем желающая Локи девушка (или, как в случае с Мироном) — мальчик, тёплый и сладкий, призывно раскрытый для его языка.

Тихо «вжикает» молния. Локи свободной рукой неуклюже расстёгивает пуговицу мучительно тугой ширинки, грубо проводит по члену, пережимает у основания. Он кончит позже. Сейчас нет ничего важнее чужого возбуждения. Так, Локи, думай о чём-нибудь мерзком. О футболе, например… Но как можно, когда Мирон так задушенно стонет и трепещет под Локи? Локи всё ещё держит его раскрытым, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы, тиская их так, что позже на белой коже останутся грубые красные отпечатки его рук (лап). Лицо расходится в ухмылке, наверное, настолько недружелюбной, если бы на сцене Локи взглянул так на Жигана, тот бы отпустил Мирона сразу…

Мирон буквально сочится. Смазка прозрачная и лишь самую малость плотнее воды на ощупь, уже скользит по предплечью Локи и губы ноют от того, что даже одна эта капля пройдёт мимо пересохшего рта Локи. Большим пальцем Локи трет мошонку Мирона, проводит ногтем по яичкам, и Мирон чуть ли не всхлипывает — на минуту перевернуть столы, оказаться главным, становится для Локи важнее всего на свете; это природа. Мирон, кажется, что-то сипло говорит, но Локи не слышит. Дырка — чуть пульсирующая, красная, _горячая_ , горячая под кончиками пальцев, которыми он нежно массирует, не давит, вкрадчиво рисует бесконечные о, по кругу, сужая линию к центру, заканчивая спираль; крошечная, ещё не раскрытая ни языком, ни членом Локи.

Он — пилигрим перед святым Граалем. Пифей, коснувшийся острова Туле. Наконец-то. С Капри прошло полгода, а кажется, целая жизнь, и, говоря по правде, это была на редкость хуёвая жизнь.

— Хочу засунуть в тебя член, — гладко продолжает Локи, словно и было паузы: будто на вечерней прогулке спрашивает у незнакомца прикурить. «Огоньку не найдётся? Спасибо. Кстати, хотел бы засунуть в вас…», — до основания, Мирон. Понимаешь?

Пальцем он скользит внутрь, на полфаланги. Мирон молчит, но поток смазки становится гуще, ещё больше капель скользят вниз, оставляя прозрачные дорожки. Мирон беспокойно дёргает бёдрами.

— Терпи, детка, — негромко говорит Локи и легонько шлёпает по тощей ягодице. Потом Мирон и вправду, пожалуй, заставит его ходить на поводке с собачьими ушами на башке, но это будет того стоить. Иногда нужно переть напролом.

Мирон постанывает, и… О, неужели. Брови Локи взлетают вверх. На пробу он ещё раз шлёпает Мирона и скалится: при каждом хлопке ладони из Мирона выходит ещё больше смазки, он уже истекает ею, чётко показывая, что рот Локи можно занять чем-то куда более приятным, чем дурацкими дразнилками. Локи дёргает челюстью, на мгновение отводит глаза, резко дышит: вдох-выдох. На чемпионате мира Гарри Кейн забил шесть голов.

Собравшись, всё так же беззаботно продолжает, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе:

— Будет непросто. Смотри, какой ты тугой. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты сам себя увидел. Может, в следующий раз я сначала возьму телефон, чтобы заснять тебя. Такой ты красивый, раскрытый до упора. Может, кто-нибудь ещё захочет увидеть такие фото, а?

Мирон вздрагивает, но это ничего. Это всего лишь игра, они оба это знают.

— Слишком тугой… — с сожалением замечает Локи. — Или я могу отлизать тебе для начала, что скажешь? Будешь мокренький и расслабленный, так дело пойдёт легче? — спрашивает он, как будто эта мысль только сейчас пришла ему в голову.

Он переводит взгляд выше, на лицо Мирона: ресницы намокли от пота, щёки горят, губы красные, особенно нижняя. Он покусывал её, пока Локи говорил, — понимает Локи.

— Расслабься чуть-чуть, девочка моя, — воркует Локи, несёт всякую чушь, ну какая Мирон девочка, что за пошлятина, но как же заводит... и Мирона тоже — тот тяжко вздыхает (мускулы перекатываются под сияющей, белоснежно-матовой кожей, на которой шокирующим контрастом выделяются загорелые руки Локи), и дырка под первой, только первой пока фалангой действительно чуть расслабляется. «Кто ещё его звал так же? Что за животное кусало его, но без чувства? Как живую вещь, оставляя на груди и спине маленькие кровоподтеки?»

Локи думает, что знает.

Мирон опускает ногу, трется ступней о бедро Локи, и даже сквозь плотную джинсу обжигает теплом — на ощупь ведет левее и касается большим пальцем члена Локи…

И вздёргивает одну бровь.

 _Сучка_.

Локи не помнит, когда ему так хотелось кончить, и так же хотелось не кончать, а только длить и длить это ощущение — палец Локи в Мироне дёргается и Мирон чувствует его трепет телом, изнутри, раскрывает чёрные прекрасные глаза и встречается взглядом с Локи, чуть приподнимается и тут же единым, текучим движением снова насаживается на палец Локи.

Локи поглаживает краешек дырки снаружи (скользит, как по маслу), и думает о том, как будет вылизывать его. Как приставит острые крепкие клычки к самому чувствительному месту и _чуть_ надавит, а Мирон почувствует их рядом, практически в себе, — совершенно беззащитный. Кончик языка приходиться прикусить, чтобы боль отрезвила хотя бы на секунду. Мирон… Мирон может возбудить его даже будучи замотанным в паранджу до пяток, одним бликом на серой радужке вскинутых глаз, а уж Мирон сейчас, — обнажённый, всхлипывающий сверху, в нежном усилии прижимающийся влажной дыркой к ребру ладони Локи, будто юная девственница трется лобком о зажатый меж бёдер уголок подушки, — Мирон сейчас способен возбудить даже предмет неодушевлённый. Что говорить о Локи?

— Ты там не задремал? — прерывистый голос вышвыривает Локи из его транса. Он смаргивает и улыбается. Мирон. Беззащитный, ага, конечно.

Вот это действительно фантазия так фантазия.

Локи опускает голову.

***

Видит происходящее отчетливо и детально, будто под увеличительным стеклом. Жарко, как в полдень, сейчас всё вспыхнет, сухая листва, сухая шерсть, прикрытые от жары глаза; член ощущается как инородное тело, полый футляр углей. Обнаженная нога Мирона лежит у него на плече, коленом он понукает Локи, но его не надо торопить, он сам бежит, накуренный не гашем, но — Мироном, это хуже, хуже героина, хуже всего, потому что невзаимно. Тело Мирона вибрирует под подушечками пальцев, его дрожь, проходящую по телу, и стон Локи скорее ощущает, а не слышит. Обводит дырку с уже набухшей жемчужинкой влаги, но еще не трогает, обходит как десерт, от похоти болят губы, — от него, такого, под Локи, рук не удержать, от одной мысли о нем ноет прокушенная на Капри ладонь, и сжимается в предвкушении.

Локи кидает взгляд искоса на его лицо, да, уже приоткрываются губы, на верхней — бисеринки пота; вводит в Мирона два недрогнувших пальца, следя за слезинкой, скользнувшей по щеке. Влажная, она замирает на подбородке, набухает. Вот Локи большим пальцем царапает полупрозрачную бледную кожу яичек — за этим тут же следует стон Мирона, — и слезинка срывается, разбивается о покрасневшую грудь (русый пушок вокруг сосков темнеет до шатенистого). Мирон обреченно вздыхает: бугорок мозоли на подушечке пальца Локи, наверное, чувствительно задевает нежное, упругое внутри, и Мирон приподнимает бёдра, отвечает самозабвенно, гибкий и дикий, раскрывается навстречу Локи.

Локи подхватывает его под колени, задирает маленькие ягодицы повыше. Ладонь, испачканная собственной смазкой, оставляет на коже влажный след пятерни, — большими пальцами чуть растягивает поблескивающий задний проход. Мирон конвульсивно сжимается, чтобы усилить ощущения, и Локи целует его в крепкое бедро, покрытое мягкими светлыми волосками:

— Мирош, если ты сделаешь так ещё раз, всё закончится раньше, чем тебе бы понравилось.

И приникает к дырке.

Мирон медленно пытается ослабить хватку горячих узких мышц, и Локи чуть не теряет сознания от удовольствия, отрывается, чтобы лизнуть возбужденный член в головку, щедро текущую смазкой, да у Мирона сейчас отовсюду течет сладким, солоновато-прозрачным, полным тысячей тонких нюансов вкусом, божественное дитя избранной земли, где струится молоко и мёд. Локи завораживает ритм языка. Справа, налево, обвести по кругу, втянуть в себя смазку. Он несколько секунд держит её на языке, привыкая, узнавая заново, и лишь потом глотает, ощущая, как смазка сладко, медленно скользит по горлу внутрь Локи. Вкус становится явственнее, словно Мирон распускается, как роза, под его умелым жадным языком. Локи вряд ли бы мог описать его: вкус был слабее, чем у девушек, которым отлизывал Локи, но более выраженным, с пряной ноткой — таким было бы слово «наслаждение», имей оно физическую форму; морской бриз, пойманный в апельсиновой роще, где через тёмно-зелёные листья пятился вечерний свет, оставляя полосы на обнажённых руках. В Италии. Там они впервые занялись любовью. Не потому что Локи лихорадило, вот как сейчас, а потому что им обоим этого хотелось; так хотелось, что они даже не сразу кинулись в койку, а ходили вокруг друг друга ещё целых три дня, предвкушая: Мирон плёл чушь про проверку перед подпиской, а Локи делал вид, что верил в это. Будто они не знали, что летят трахаться, сталкивались руками, пока Локи катил его чемодан (и свой заодно), и морщились от статического электричества, облизывали губы, не могли смотреть друг на друга, чтобы не разъезжались колени, и преувеличенно громко и с энтузиазмом говорили о светлом совместном будущем (на лейбле, точно, да, конечно, на нём. Нет. В концертном агентстве. Мать его разэтак). Мирон флиртовал со стюардессами — точнее, был самим собой, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Локи перевели в бизнес-класс, на свободное место рядом с Мироном. «Только тссс!» — попросила стюардесса, зарумянившись — она должна была бы кокетничать с Локи, как и все они, потому что организм его устроен таким образом, чтобы располагать более слабых особей, но Мирон странным образом перебивал его биологию своей. Или это была его улыбка? Или это была простая человеческая учтивость? Локи с его животным поведением не понять — только и оставалось, что заводить себя виски, подзуживать джином, смотреть, как Мирон скрещивает лодыжки и отворачивается к иллюминатору вместе со своими ресницами и губами, оставляя Локи в одиночестве.

_— Ты как гончая. Кому-то нужно вывести тебя на поводке и заставить тебя попопеть, — безмятежно улыбнулся, сука, и прыснул со смеху. — Ну не буквально…_

_«Что на тебе за парфюм? — хотел спросить Локи. — Я от его запаха с ума схожу»._

_Мирон качнулся назад: спинка дешёвого кухонного стула протестующе скрипнула. Кошка у него на коленях недовольно завозилась. Гул общей тусовки за тонкой стеной только усилился, но здесь было тихо._

_— Если бы мы могли уехать прямо сейчас, ты бы поехал со мной?_

_Из груди Локи вырвался вдох — что тут можно ответить, что _ещё_ тут можно ответить. Он уронил ложечку в кофейную чашку, и резкое бряцанье металла о керамику послало совершенный, острый луч боли сквозь его несчастную, уже влюблённую голову. Слишком сухой язык пристал к нёбу, кофе — пресный, сколько сахара туда ни сыпь, и ничто уже не будет как раньше, пока он не дотронется до Мирона._

_— Ром, это гипотетический вопрос. Мы уедем, например, а потом вернёмся, и всё будет как раньше, — жёстко добавил Мирон. — Это нормально?_

_Локи пришлось собрать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не ёбнуть чашку об стол до жалобного «дзынь». Вместо этого он осторожно поставил её на блюдце. Бесшумно. Налил в кофе безлактозного молока, по запаху отдалённо напоминающего химический снег, которым на Новый год украшают витрины дорогих магазинов._

_Мирон вытянул из пачки Локи очередную сигарету, а Локи не знал, как ему сказать: «Я не могу представить нас вместе». Локи теперь и своё будущее едва ли мог представить. Он мог бы отказаться и отделаться малой кровью. _Но он не мог отказаться._ Мирон вытер пальцы о салфетку и оставил её, небрежно смятую, возле тарелки с крошками от торта, который они отыскали в чужом холодильнике и съели вдвоём, не оставив ни кусочка._

_Локи собирает все случайные, разрозненные факты о Мироне с истовостью прилежного школяра, например, сегодня их два: Мирон — страшный сладкоежка. И Мирону зачем-то хочется поиграть с Локи._

_Локи наклонился и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Фильтр «Собрания» Мирон крепко зажал губами, на нижней кожа была содрана, как будто он дрался или целовался… Локи отвёл взгляд._

_Мирон зачем-то взмахнул рукавом, безуспешно разгоняя дым по кухне._

_— Ты понимаешь, — и принуждённо улыбнулся._

_Не многоточие, а уверенная тчк, ни счастья, ни покоя, ни воли. «Гипотетический вопрос», ага. Локи даже расстроился (если это можно так назвать), увидев эту кривую улыбку, которой Мирон попытался как-то смягчить удар — не смягчишь. И не надо унижаться так ради Локи, _ты не должен.__

_— Говно вопрос, — сказало c перекошенной от нежности рожей то, что было Локи, а теперь притворялось им. — Когда вылетаем?_

__

***

_— А когда ты впервые понял? — Мирон не заканчивает вопрос, но все они думают только об одном. Поправляет очки, которые успели съехать на кончик носа, но ещё не слетели окончательно, и внимательно смотрит на Локи. Локи целует его в живот и приподнимается на локтях. Мирон лежит под ним, ещё раскрасневшийся, потный, пахнущий Локи._

_— Неосознанно? — Локи пожимает обгоревшими плечами. — Хер знает. Понимание моей природы всегда было где-то, типа, на задворках сознания. Пассивный каталог реакций на всё, что происходило вокруг меня в школе, не оставлял других вариантов. Я всегда знал, чего хочу, и что готов сделать, чтобы получить желаемое._

_Пальцы Мирона вплетаются ему в волосы, гладят за ухом. Локи пригибается ближе — Мирон следит за игрой мышц под его загорелой кожей, и чуть приоткрывает губы._

_— Я рано начал чувствовать запахи. Знал, что мать поднимается по лестнице, и успевал вовремя выкинуть сигарету и быстро проветрить комнату. Или знал, когда отец открывал бутылку на кухне, ну, когда думал, что все спят. А я и во сне слышал запах алкашки. Мог найти под кроватью что угодно — монетку, потерянную катушку ниток. Себя, если водочный дух становился слишком едким, а отец мерил шагами линолеум слишком… интенсивно._

_Локи морщит нос от удовольствия, когда Мирон массирует ему висок._

_— И другие запахи. Запахи тёлочек. Запахи мужиков. Лучше, конечно, тёлочек._

_Мирон неожиданно сильно дёргает его за короткую прядь._

_— Что мне с тобой делать? — задумчиво спрашивает Мирон, поднимая на него очень внимательные серые глаза, в которых Локи тонет, и тонет с радостью. Ему всё равно, пока тут — рядом — Капри, похожий на свадебный торт; остров, засеянный дикими чудесами. И Мирон._

_Его кожа — обнажённый свет. Локи даже спать там не мог от благодарности, пронизанной каким-то обыденным, безнадежным ужасом, — время кончалось. Мирон проходил через стиснутые пальцы, как вода, и ничего с этим было не поделать. Локи следил в айфоне сменой минут, которые пятились до будильника, баюкал Мирона, ни на секунду не теряя бдительности, грел в ладонях его узкие ледяные ступни; стонал от нежности, целуя его горячие руки, которые он, похрапывая, закидывал на Локи, — чем ближе утро, тем ближе следующий вечер, ещё десять, семь, три таких оборота, и они вернутся домой. Мирон спокойно стряхнёт с себя отсутствие Локи в своей постели, не задумываясь, обовьёт длинными ногами кого-то анонимно другого, уйдёт влево, а Локи прямо, дальше, но не в будущее._

_Локи чуть не вцепляется ему в шею. Родной, ну подожди меня, не уходи. Они ведь даже по циклам категорически не совпали: тогда Мирон весь окутался лёгким и нежным облаком, деликатно ушёл менять тяжелое, изысканно-влажное бельё (Локи чуял этот запах, и что-то крупно вздрагивало внутри), но почему-то ни о чём его не просил, ведь собственный гон Локи начинался гораздо позже. А сам Локи робел предложить. Это казалось слишком интимно, что ли, а Локи и так всегда навязывался первый. _Поговори со мной._ О чём угодно поговори, поговори о сведении ночью, пока весь остальном мир спит, о «Дневном Дозоре», об Ассанже и истории фосфорных спичек, о кроликах, которых поймают нам на ужин, нафаршируют травами и вымоченным в вине фенхелем; о том, как сексуально у девушек — когда волоски в подмышках чуть-чуть подстрижены, а не побриты наголо; об интервью Быкова, Горьком и прерафаэлитах, о глупой корове, которая мычит у нас под окном каждое утро, когда карикатурно-фарфоровый, гладенький пастушок гонит её вдоль асфальтовой дороги перед старой деревенской гостиницей, лузгая орешки и треща, как саранча; бейся и выгибайся у меня в ладонях, ляг мне на плечо, с головой накрой меня своим телом, накричи на меня, прочитай мне лекцию, расскажи несмешной анекдот, только на мне, только мне._

_Смять бы тебя в руках, чтобы ты завизжал, хлестнул зажавшую глаза ладонь ресницами, но ненадолго, чтобы не испугался темноты, маленький мой человек, поймать собой спазм твой подо мной... вытереть мокрый лоб о подушку, влажную от твоей слюны. Изнасиловать тебя, растерзать, чтобы обеденный стол ходил ходуном под твоими сведенными лопатками, войти в тебя целиком, целовать твои тонкие кости, неутомимое сердце, рвать его зубами, жгучие царапины от твоих ногтей — терпеть, наслаждаться ими. Утешать тебя и вытирать твои щеки после злобных рыданий, зализывать твои раны в утреннем свете, умолять тебя, гордиться тобой, любоваться твоей красотой, которая так сопротивляется миру и Локи, петь твою музыку, которая станет моей, таскать твои чемоданы, стоять перед тобой на коленях, сколько захочешь, растить твоих детей — жить с тобой, потому что ты взрослый, талантливый, смелый мужик, который не боится ни меня, ни мира вокруг._

__О, господи._ _

_Раствориться бы на этом острове, который остывал под ними; в этом запахе Мирона, мокрых от моря камней и взъерошенной зелени, вот так, со своим человеком, трусливо спрятав его от всего мира, вырыть нору в одеялах. Ебал я эту индустрию, обшарпанную Россию и их варварское восхищение моими способностями трахаться сутками и быть сильным и выносливым. Их полнейшее незнание о побочных эффектах. Они не хотят понимать, не хотят рушить свою сказочку правдой о том, что пережила Маша. Такие как Локи — фетиш, кошмар, мокрый сон девочки-подростка. На деле больные уёбища, архаичные… рудименты. Эта сила — ошейник шипами внутрь. Нас надо лечить, а не восхищаться._

_— Ты знал, кто я, но ты всё равно предложил мне себя, — приглушённо говорит Локи ему в плечо._

__Себя — от одного запаха любой бы свихнулся, — а всё же ты поехал со мной._ _

_Глаза у Мирона совершенно дикие от усталости и выпивки, зрачки расширены, но улыбка полна мягкого изумления, когда он приподнимает голову на локте, опираясь на жёсткий матрас их кровати._

_— А кто ты? Слишком надоедливый фанат?_

_— Животное._

_Говорит — и тут же прикусывает язык. Сказать это было бы легче, будь он пьян._

_— Ты не насиловал свою жену, — на лице Мирона больше нет улыбки, он серьёзен. — Ты смог остановиться._

_Сложно спорить с человеком, который, кажется, знает Локи лучше, чем сам Локи знает себя._

_— Но в последний момент. Буквально в последний._

_— Я дольше живу и работаю с людьми, Ром. Всем надо уметь себя контролировать — ты всё-таки можешь, хотя тебе и нужен поводок покрепче. А многие не могут, — лицо Мирона на секунду мрачнеет, словно он вспоминает что-то, _кого-то_ из прошлого. — Даже не такие как мы с тобой, остальные — они такие же животные._

_— Но особенно я…_

_Локи приподнимается на руках и опускается на Мирона всем телом. Он тяжелый и потный, сперма Мирона и его собственная пачкает животы, но Мирон совершенно не против, только смеётся ему в шею. Нагревшаяся оправа очков наверняка оставит след на коже. Локи _хочет_ , чтобы оставила. Ему щекотно от дыхания и тепло — от странного безумного счастья, которое наполняет его изнутри._

_— Угу, — соглашается Мирон, довольно посапывая. — Особенно я._

***

Под его губами Мирон тает, будто сахарный кубик, сладкий, лёгкий. Локи умирает от желания его съесть, и жажда ничуть не становится меньше с каждым жадным движением языка. Всё, Локи, добился, оттянул неизбежное, приглашение на казнь перенаправлено другому адресату, — Локи на мгновение отрывается (от ярко-розовой дырки до губ Локи повисает серебристая нитка слюны и смазки), — _выдыхай_ : Мирон поскуливает от потока теплого воздуха, ласкающего изнеженную, истерзанную трением дырку, — наслаждайся, бери его, впитывай, сглатывай сладость и соль, постанывай и дрочи себе, упиваясь удовольствием, пресекай попытки Мирона свести коленки, чувствуй себя хозяином положения.

Дырка Мирона чувствительно трепещет под его языком, Локи не поэт, как Саня СТ, но и тот вряд ли мог бы подобрать нужное слово, чувствуя, как возбужденные мыщцы сокращаются под трением, стремятся сомкнуться вокруг языка Локи, словно запереть в себе. 

Локи двигает бедрами, будто трахает Мирона, а не свободную хватку кулака, сквозь пальцы видна натертая багровая головка. Не помнит, как кончает, — член тут же встаёт снова, выплеснув тягучую сперму. Не в Мирона, неправильно это, каждый инстинкт говорит трахнуть его, залить, пока из задницы не потечет, но — нельзя. Локи улыбается, надеясь, что Мирон ощущает эту улыбку собой, и неутомимо продолжает… — будь его воля, он бы завис так на сутки, на двое суток, на неделю. Мирон подаётся назад от чрезмерного удовольствия, оборачивающегося раздражением, а потом снова придвигается обратно, жадно трётся о губы Локи, пытаясь перехватить контроль, и Локи продолжает потирать снаружи мокрое кольцо мышц, опуская пальцы к яичками, языком вылизывать изнутри горячие гладкие стенки, резко доводя самого себя свободной рукой, снова, грубо прихватывая ствол и мечтая о том, как в другой раз он действительно выебет Мирона до бессознательного состояния. Позже. Когда-нибудь, ещё через полгода, может быть, может быть, если Мирон смилуется ещё раз, и они будут не в тесном клубе, а в спальне, доверху забитой презервативами…

Локи дышит, пропуская через себя упоительную густую волну запаха; медленно ведет бородатой щекой вверх, с конца. Маленькая холодная пятка, голень, бедро, потираясь все жестче, лаская Мирона собой, выше, медленно, будто десятки лет, а не минуты, оставляя после себя пылающую от непристойно грубого касания кожу. Мирон весь покрывается мурашками, его колотит, будто под электрошоком, их пальцы переплетаются, когда Мирон беспомощно цепляется за ладонь Локи, как маленький, и разводит ноги. Локи не лижет, а просто целует его, долго, нежно, между ног, в растраханную, судорожно сокращающуюся от возбуждения дырку, поблескивающую и восхитительно, по-девичьи розовую. И Мирон тоже кончает, часто, быстро, еле слышно вскрикивая, бесконечно изумлённый, — словно новенький ключ своим первым открытым замком.

***

— Вот значит, как, — хрипло произносит Мирон, смотря прямо перед собой и чуть влево, то есть, никуда определенно, и решительно выбирается из-под навалившегося на него Локи: тот провожает его потерянным взглядом, всего — тощего, ниже пояса всего в укусах и царапинах. _И всё же их не так много, как могло бы быть._

Кто знал, что Локи может сдержаться, пойти против природы, которая требовала насилия: втолкнуться по сухому еще, ободрав себе все в кровь, но не заметив в угаре пьяного триумфа, — _моё моё моё, сука, мой_? Ни с кем больше не мог сдержаться, ни с женщинами, ни с мужчинами. Если не Мирон, они не имеют значения; Маша, прости, я так виноват, и ты не смогла ничего поменять, что тут изменишь, природа, биология, да, — умно и устало говорить и поправлять дорого поблескивающие очки. Хуйня это всё. С Мироном, оказывается, с трудом, но может сдерживаться. Может нежно. Может один, цепляясь руку зубами и только повизгивая от восторга, слизывая его нежную смазку, чуть ли не помахивая воображаемым хвостом: и тягу его к Мирону не разделить, как хуевого рэпера и глагольные рифмы, не менее хуевого автора и сложноподчиненные предложения с придаточными образа действия, места и времени; как Сальери и Моцарта, как закрытый пивной ларёк и осязаемое отчаяние алкашей, как Маннергейма и его линию.

В это мгновение измотанный Локи почти ненавидит Мирона. За слепоту. За то, что он живет так легко. За то, что он не любит Локи. Наверное, за это — сильнее всего. Давай, уходи уже. Ну уходи, Не усугубляй, не тыкай в разверстую рану из любопытства, я же тоже живой человек, пусть хотя бы номинально, отличаясь от вас — но человек. Я же так не смогу.

Локи пытается собрать себя (ему всегда нравилась это выражение: «собрать себя». Как будто он конфетти, которое бросили в воздух.) Ужасно хочется пить. Если Локи не глотнет воды, то во рту навсегда останется вкус пепла, жжённой кости, ещё чуть-чуть — и песком захрустит на зубах. Кожа вокруг губ будто идет трещинками.

Сейчас Мирон пошлёт его подальше, и всё будет плохо. Назад — в приглушенный серый мир, лишенный его запаха и тела, длиться, не жить, равнодушно и оцепенело, сколько влезет существования в тело, но без толку. Во всяком случае, Локи, наверное, сможет доехать до квартиры, пожрать и лечь спать, закинувшись таблетками, чтобы пережить самый страшный гон. Если бы только Мирон перестал так пахнуть. Быть _таким_ , таким ненормальным, иначе как объяснить, почему физиология Локи сходит с ума так, что вот-вот всё начнётся заново. Локи может думать только о Мироне, распятом на постели Мироне, обнаженном и влажном, о Мироне, принадлежащем Локи, вот сердце пропускает удар, похуй, а он всё думает о Мироне и его нежных ягодицах, джинсы задубели от спермы, которая подсыхает, наверное, придётся сдавать в чистку, но всё равно, Мирон и его возмутительно алые соски, боковым зрением Локи видит молочно-белый экран входящего вызова на чьём-то из айфонов, может, что-то важное, но думает только о Мироне, об его узкой прекрасной дырке, о его скользкой упругости и белых зубках, закусывающих нижнюю губу, и смехе, когда обнажается розовый язык и влажное горло в вырезе чёрной футболки...

Сухих губ Локи вдруг касается нечто прохладное, потрясающе мокрое — Мирон опускается на колени и поит его из стеклянной бутылки с минералкой. Локи на секунду зажмуривается сильнее, жадно глотает, а Мирон мягко придерживает его за голову, прохладной ладонью поглаживает висок. Обводит по контуру губы Локи, верхнюю, нижнюю, такие, наверное, распухшие. Кончики пальцев Мирона заглаживают воображаемые трещинки, оставляя гладкую, разве что самую малость саднящую кожу. Делают Локи целым.

— Не надо было тебя кидать сразу после Капри, — только и говорит Мирон самому себе, пальцы всё ещё ласково перебирают мокрые пряди, проходятся по скуле; взгляд отсутствующий.

Локи поворачивает голову, утыкаясь губами в тёплые пальцы Мирона, и тот понятливо льет минералкой на голову. Висок ломит от блаженной прохлады. Локи мычит от счастья, и ладошка под его благодарными губами чуть дергается — от смеха. На запястье у Мирона нарисован маленький крестик, не розмарин, но для памяти. Чернила размазались от влаги, ещё немного, и крестик сойдёт. Что Мирон будет помнить тогда? Локи хочет провести по нарисованным линиям языком, ещё раз почувствовать кожу, пот; краску. Только полнейшая вымотанность мешает Локи сейчас перекатить Мирона под себя и накинуться на него всерьёз, без дураков, без полумер в виде долгого вылизывания и сухой дрочки, когда не до конца утолённая жажда настырно зудит в паху. Да что же ты со мной...

— Не бойся. Проскочим, как Вакула с чёртом, и всё нипочём, ты только держись крепче. Псоглав стремглав, а?

Мирон бормочет ласковые слова, как ребёнку; дикой взмыленной лошади, вращающей налитыми красными глазами. Мирон понимает, что один нежный тон его голоса действует на Локи умиротворяюще.

— Легче?

Локи угадывает затаённое беспокойство в его голосе и приподнимается, смотрит на Мирона, который сидит рядом. Уставшего, с набрякшими веками; кожа на нижней губе треснула там, где он впивался в неё. Локи знает за ним такую привычку, ещё один факт в его копилке... На лбу, явственная, пульсирует жила. Прелестные треугольнички бровей сведены к переносице; Мирон напряжён, как животное, готовое рвануться с места при первом же признаке опасности. Губы дрожат — он сейчас совсем молоденький; гораздо младше Локи. Как можно было принять его лицо за маску? Да по нему Локи теперь может читать, будто по раскрытой книге.  
 _  
Мирон боится._

Локи жмурится, смаргивает капли воды с ресниц. А ведь верно.

Мирон же боялся Локи. Или за Локи, уже не важно. _На какой тонкой нити всё держалось_ , — проносится в голове, — _если бы я всё же сорвался на концерте, перед стаей, журналюгами, теми, кто смотрел трансляцию в сети, это был бы пиздец. Нестраховой случай. Крах всего, оставалось бы только съебать в дикие степи Казахстана и жить в юрте._

Мирон его сдержал. Своей силой, своим непрошибаемым спокойствием, пусть наигранным. Мирон говорил ему не бояться, а сам-то… Локи не понимал до этого дня — но нутром чуял, ещё на той кухне, потом в Италии, загребая простыни побелевшеми пальцами, бессильно кричал в воздух, пока Мирон вылизывал его член, как кошка; пропуская в жадное горло, игрался.

И всё это — боясь.

— Какой ты серьезный.

Собственный голос звучит хрипло, совершенно чужим, но Мирон улыбается с облегчением:

— Мама твоя серьезная. Помню, встретил я её один раз...

— Заткнись, — беззлобно бросает Локи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мирон и тут же продолжает без, паузы, неуклюже выгнув руку за собой и нашаривая на кушетке шарф Локи. — Поедем к тебе на съёмную, пока не кончится… вот это твоё… Ну и «Париж стоит мессы», пожалуй, — между бёдер Мирон тщательно вытирает себя кашемиром, прогнувшись в спине, чуть расставив ноги, морщится, когда мягкая шерсть касается натёртого, припухшего заднего прохода, собирая ещё подтекающую смазку и высыхающую слюну Локи.

_Ну какой же засранец._

— Кончится «моё» через неделю или две, — говорит охрипший от счастья Локи. — Вот так.

— Уже собираюсь передумать, — мрачно говорит Мирон и кидает в него шарф. — Хрен с тобой, придётся на неделю зависнуть. Но потом всё — действительно всё, Рома. Справляйся сам. Ты уже большой мальчик.

Локи слабо кивает. Значит, он проживет собой еще неделю (или две). А потом — а потом будет какой-то другой Локи, Локи-без-Мирона. Это, конечно, будет уже не Локи, но «нищим гордость не по карману».

— Ты будешь принадлежать мне, — перебивает его мысли довольный голос: Мирон, наверное, уже просчитал все те будущие издевательства, которым подвергнет Локи, и уже заранее веселится.

Всё должно быть совершенно иначе. В конце концов, статус Локи говорит сам за себя. Но Локи ещё никогда не принадлежал никому, похожему на Мирона. Хер с ним, со статусом. Локи подставится под ошейник и две недели будет совершенно, невыразимо счастлив. А потом — «потом» уже не будет никакого значения. Дима бы подтвердил, а Локи –

***

видит под собой маленькое полыхающее ухо, ушную раковину такую совершенную, что, не удержавшись, звонко целует её под протестующий хохот, негодующее рычание и много еще других разных звуков. Мирон всегда был громким, и требовательным, и злоебучим, и добрым и ещё тысяча разных вещей, которые Локи так и не успел изучить до конца, слепо познав одну истину, — невозможно разлюбить Мирона. Можно попробовать возненавидеть, но не у всех это получается.

Прощай, оружие; Мирон под Локи, он под Локи, как никогда и ни под кем.

Локи кладёт руки на изголовье и вытаскивает член из Мирона, выскальзывая из хватки гладких мышц. Ох, как же, блядь, это несправедливо: если природа создала Мирона для Локи, она должна знать, что покидать его гостеприимно влажную, тугую плоть даже на ничтожный отрезок времени — трагедия. Несколько капель спермы выскальзывают вслед, и Мирон резко выдыхает, когда чувствует их бег по бедру. Отверстие конвульсивно слабо сжимается и разжимается вокруг пустоты, и Локи с усилием смотрит выше, на влажное от пота лицо:

— Кончил?

— С тобой кончишь, эгоистичный ты блядородок, — _как всегда, недовольный._ — Давай, переворачивайся.

Локи послушно падает на спину, обессиленный и счастливый, а неутомимый Мирон весь встряхивается на четвереньках, и  
уже карабкается на Локи, сверкнув содранными коленями; горячий, — сам Дирк Дигглер позавидовал бы Локи; мелкий, но плотный. Шлёпается на грудную клетку, ничуть не заботясь о том, что при всём своём образе тоненького недокормыша с острыми косточками, вот-вот грозящими прорвать кожу, на самом деле он ещё какой тяжёлый, сучонок; елозит аппетитным задком по Локи. Локи кожей чувствует капли собственной горячей спермы, которая течёт из Мирона, а он уже двигается дальше, так, что в улыбающиеся губы Локи упирается головка члена.

Член у Мирона, простите Локи за тавтологию и потерю разума перед лицом Красоты, такой же охуенный, как и всё остальное — крупный, совершенный, и, аллилуйя, необрезанный. Влажные кудряшки в паху становятся почти черными. Локи бы гитару отдал, чтобы уткнуться в них носом, но сейчас, как и всегда, командует Мирон. Локи оттягивает кожу, обнажая нежно-розовую головку, крошечную щель на вершине, уже поблескивающую от смазки, наклоняется и обнимает её губами. Под бархатной кожей ощущается мягкое биение крови. Толкается Мирон не глубоко. Локи так и не научился делать горловые минеты, но самым чувствительным местом в Мироне является (после дырки, конечно, думает Локи, и ощущает, как слюны прибавляется) именно головка. В постели они совместимы идеально. И на столе. И в бронике. И в поездах. И в студии, _бедный Порчи_. Мирон трётся уздечкой о язык Локи. Сейчас бы развернуть его задницей, посадить на себя, на лицо, протолкнуться языком внутрь, вымыть свою сперму, ощутить его вкус... Позже Локи так и сделает.

— Хороший мальчик, — выдыхает Мирон, двигается быстрее, и Локи не может ответить, только чуть сильнее прижимается дёснами к бархатистой коже. Мирон постанывает над ним, чувственно раздувает ноздри. Его нижняя губа опять обветрилась от бесконечных поцелуев на улице. Мирон проводит по ней пальцем, когда ему кажется, что Локи не смотрит; сводит брови к переносице — будто молится; снова ласкает соски (он постоянно отказывается от игривых предложений Локи проколоть их, но Локи не теряет надежду: Мирон тот ещё маленький извращенец). Локи гладит его мокрую спину, ниже, ногтями давит так, чтобы потом белые царапинки зарозовели… щиплет упругие бёдра и до того, как Мирон успевает возмущённо рыкнуть, толкается во влажную пульсирующую дырку. Сейчас, после того, как Локи брал его почти три часа, один палец Мирон вообще не почувствует, но это для Локи. Ему нужно ощущать Мирона всем телом, ловить приход от того, какой Мирон внутри, жаркий, помеченный семенем и слюной Локи.

— Блядь, — веско произносит Мирон и смотрит вниз на Локи с тёплой насмешкой, тянется и ладонью стирает потёк спермы с подбородка Локи; выше, гладит скулу большим пальцем, — Локи, как всегда, поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться носом в его руку, и шумно втягивает в себя запах.

И наконец-то понимает, зачем это всё, зачем Локи и Мирон, зачем Локи-с-Мироном, всё становится ясно, но словами это не выразить. В голове проносятся странные образы: белая, как хоругвь госпитальеров, птица, распростершая крылья напротив серого высокого здания. Поплавок, уходящий в летнюю синюю воду под детское улюлюканье. Влажный круг на столешнице — от бокала с охлажденной газировкой, забранного с собой в спальню: «Одного нам хватит, иди ко мне».

Мирон скатывается с Локи, ложится рядом и прижимается щекой к его теплому плечу. Они — в их общей постели, лежат, обвившись вокруг друг друга, и это семь лет спустя. Дом вокруг них — тот же, но сами они изменились. _Локи_ изменился. Мирон беспокойный даже после марафона, который устроил ему Локи. Это ещё один факт о Мироне, который Локи теперь знает: ему не нужен сон так, как он нужен другим людям. Он работает или трахается или веселится — сутками, а потом отсыпается, и двенадцать, пятнадцать или двадцать часов его не разбудишь и пушкой. Но сейчас Мирон даст ему отдохнуть. Он накинет на Локи одеяло, ткнётся губами в висок, когда подумает, что Локи уже заснул, сожмёт его горячее запястье, по привычке считая пульс, и не прошепчет ничего, кроме:

— Ты, зверёныш. Я думаю, я оставлю тебя насовсем.


End file.
